The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a phase-changeable memory device.
A phase-changeable memory device is a type of non-volatile memory device containing a material that is capable of reversibly changing its crystalline state. In terms of structure, this phase-changeable memory device may be similar to a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) in which a dielectric material is interposed between two electrodes. However, the phase-changeable memory device is different from DRAM and FRAM in terms of an information programming method. While a DRAM device utilizes polarization property of a dielectric material and an FRAM device utilizes polarization property of a ferroelectric material, the phase-changeable memory device uses phase-changeable property of a phase-changeable material.
Since a semiconductor device has been being highly integrated until now, the interval between adjacent cells is reduced, thereby deteriorating semiconductor device reliability (e.g., greater interference between adjacent cells).